0xff-ed:110 and GW66N:123
Transcript M: Stop using Darknet? I'm in the middle of trying to help a hundred people disappear. Do you have any idea what's going on inside LA? F: I'm just saying when you're in a hurry, that's when mistakes get made. M: Listen, telecoms are down, the net's down. There are roadblocks popping up everywhere. Without the Darknet, we're deaf, we're blind. F: I understand that, but I still think we need to think this Forager thing through. Besides, things should get back to normal soon. As soon as they find their device. M: Eco, there is no device. No Fata Morgana. It's just a story. F: If there's no device then what the hell does everybody... ? You know what, never mind. All I'm saying is that we don't know what the hell we're getting ourselves into. Have you seen the territory map? Have you seen how fast people are spreading the Darknet? M: I've seen. All we need to know is can it shut the Darknet down? F: No. No way. M: And does it let them eavesdrop? F: No, our crypto's secure. M: Then what's the problem? F: Jesus, it's piggybacked on military satellites now. Did you know that? M: What? How's that even possible? F: Well that's the problem, it shouldn't be. I can't disconnect them either. M: What are you saying? F: The Gwen network too, it's just getting into everything. M: You said that Gwen was shut down. Inoperative. F: Not with Forager, it's not. M: I'll tell you what, there's a couple of Air Force guys who want to come in. Electronic warfare types. I'll send them your way, maybe they'll have some answers. F: It's funny. I was just thinking about this old guythis old guy is talking about his memories at 0xff-ed#0xff-ed:143 I knew years back. He was Air Force. I've been trying to remember -- M: Remember what? F: Yeah, this guy, he was at Edwards in '54. When Eisenhower visited. Wow. What's in Alice? What's in Alice? M: '54. The Dark Ages. F: Yeah. He told me the day after Ike's visit, all their systems had linked up. And this was before any type of network even existed. It had penetrated everything, no matter how primitive. They thought it was an attack. M: What was it? F: They isolated it. Then they tried to reverse engineer it. The project they came up with became known as ARPAnet. M: ARPAnet? That was the first-gen internet, right? F: Uh, well he called it something... it was so long ago, but I think it was either Voyager or Forager... M: Ah hell. Look, you need to keep this quiet, alright? I mean, I don't see any way we can shut down. We're committed, right? F: Yeah. We're committed. M: It's time to connect the things that aren't supposed to be connected. It's time. дурное дело нехитроепока у филиппинцев явный заскок, по сравнению с русскими, на этой почвевсё-таки у великого народа и великих людей в мировой истории достаточно засветилось, а у филиппинцев всё наперечёт, такое ощущение, что существует какой-то секретный центр, который каждому филлипинцу в сша сообщает о даже квази знаменитостях - те все знают, если, в american idol, например, участвует полуфилиппинка, и что трет резнор ебёт филиппинку и тп дурное дело нехитроепока у филиппинцев явный заскок, по сравнению с русскими, на этой почвевсё-таки у великого народа и великих людей в мировой истории достаточно засветилось, а у филиппинцев всё наперечёт, такое ощущение, что существует какой-то секретный центр, который каждому филлипинцу в сша сообщает о даже квази знаменитостях - те все знают, если, в american idol, например, участвует полуфилиппинка, и что трет резнор ебёт филиппинку и тп